


The Hardest Thing In This Life

by Mickelus



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickelus/pseuds/Mickelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened in the season 3 finale after Rick closed the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing In This Life

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind since the season finale.

 

**The Hardest Thing In This Life**

Rick handed his revolver to Andrea before placing his hand on her shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. He stood up and walked to the door looking back to make eye contact for the last time with another person he considered family. Another person he had failed. At least that's how he saw it, he had left her behind at Hershel's farm, they hadn't even tried to go back and look for her, he left her behind when they came for Glenn and Maggie, and again when they came back for Daryl, they had even saved Merle, Goddamn hateful bastard Merle, and finally they were too late to save her from the demented governor. Rick stepped through the door, a single tear falling from his eye as he remembers all those he thinks he failed. He pulled the door shut and latched it, giving Michonne and Andrea their last moments alone.

Michonne watched the door close, and then turned her attention back to Andrea, the beautiful blonde who had been her only living companion for several months. They had been through a lot together in that time, saving one another from walkers, making sure the other got enough food, water, and rest, and basically keeping each other sane in this fucked up world they found themselves in. They just stared into each other's eyes for several moments, Andrea still had time left, she was still pretty strong, but could feel herself getting weaker from the infection. Andrea raised her hand, cupping the dark skinned woman's cheek gently. Michonne closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. "I'm so sorry Mich." Andrea whispered in a shaky voice.

"Sorry for what?"

"For not going with you. For making you think I didn't trust you that I thought you were lying. I really thought I could help everyone."

"Hey," Michonne said, brushing away a tear that had slipped down Andrea's cheek, "I don't blame you for staying here, you thought it was safe. I never felt that you didn't trust me; honestly in your place I probably would've felt the same. There was no reason not to trust the governor; I had no evidence for my hunches. I'm not mad at you, if it had been anyone but him, you would've succeeded in bringing the groups together, of that I am certain."

"Did you…did you guys kill him?"

"We will, I promise. He will pay."

"I'm sorry for one other thing Mich."

"What's that?"

Andrea leans forward, pressing her cool lips against Michonne's briefly before pulling away, "I'm sorry for not doing that sooner. I know it's not fair to say anything now considering the circumstances, but I love you Michonne."

"I love you too Andrea." Michonne answered her voice shaky as tears start flowing from her own eyes.

Andrea is starting to feel very weak and her breath is becoming labored, she knows she doesn't have much time left. She kisses Michonne, passionately, for the second and last time, slipping her tongue past the other woman's full lips and gently exploring her mouth. When they finally break from the kiss Andrea says, "Mich, promise me something."

"What is it baby?"

"Live for me. Protect the group and live for me by trying to find happiness."

"I promise my love."

Outside the door Rick and Daryl are the only two still waiting when they hear a single gunshot.


End file.
